1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to an antenna device for transmitting and receiving wireless (radio) signals, and a mobile terminal having the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be categorized into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether it is directly portable by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as a multimedia player.
Various new attempts have been made for the multimedia devices by hardware or software in order to implement such complicated functions. For example, a user interface environment is provided in order for users to easily and conveniently retrieve or select functions.
Furthermore, because a mobile terminal is considered as a personal belonging for expressing one's own personality, various design forms are required. The design forms include structural changes and improvements for the user to more conveniently use the mobile terminal.
An antenna may be considered as one of the structural changes and improvements.